The Winds Of Change
by Lunaymoon
Summary: This is about Kakashi's team and Kurenai's team without Kurenai and what happens when they get taken away from the world they know to something very unusual. It also is about the people who find some really strange people in their world. Please R&R!
1. The Introduction: The Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Hinata would be the main character and would get Naruto in the end.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this with my friend the "Selphie" in her joint account with her friend, under the penname SelphienKairi.**

Introduction: The Wind

"This is so boring there's nothing here," Naruto sighed as they headed through a large forest.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded as she followed after him looking up from the ground she'd been studying.

"This does seem pointless," Sasuke stated looking out at the trees around them wearily.

"We have to keep our eyes opened people have seen a hole appear in the sky and a strong wind that sucked trees and rocks through," Kakashi stated with a sigh.

Suddenly they jumped to attention as out of the trees came a man. "What are you doing?" Naruto demanded going to stop him.

Behind him charging through the trees emerged Kiba, Akamaru loyally at his side. Shino and Hinata and their sensei followed close behind. Before any of them could react the man suddenly disappeared without warning. "What the!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Kurenai-sensei asked shocked.

"Looking into strange phenomenon what are you doing?" he replied in his same calm tone he always used.

"Following that crook!" Kiba announced angry that he had lost him.

Akamaru suddenly jumped into Kiba's jacket with a fearful yelp. At that moment they were caught off guard as a strong wind started heading into the sky trying to pull them upward. Each ninja did their best to brace themselves against the wind. Looking up they were able to see a black hole in the sky and the wind was being sucked in it. The wind pulled dirt and small rocks through as well as branches of tree. Naruto fell getting pulled toward the black hole. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his shirt to stop him from being sucked in. Sakura screamed as she was taken up by the wind. A hand grabbed her preventing her from flying away she looked down to see Sasuke holding her tight his other arm hooked around a tree. Her heart raced, Sasuke held her in his arms!

Hinata let out a terrified yelp as the root she'd been holding was pulled up and she went toward the sky. Kiba grabbed her arm his claws sticking into a nearby tree.

Kurenai fell forward and into a intense complex of vines. She was still pulled up toward the hole but the vines were preventing her from moving. Kakashi used his chakura keeping his feet on the ground as he held onto Naruto in front of him low to the ground was Shino who was holding tight. Panic was filling Sakura she was helpless she didn't know what to do all she could do was hold onto Sasuke's arm. There was a ripping noise and she turned to see the bark under Kiba's nails get ripped up and he and Hinata were pulled toward the sky. Then to her great relief a hand grabbed Kiba's arm. Kakashi held on tight and was starting to waver slightly in his footing as the wind picked up.

Sakura heard more ripping of bark to her great horror. She looked down at Sasuke holding her and saw that the bark was being ripped off the tree there as well. It was impossible not Sasuke too! He was torn away from the tree and she screamed closing her eyes but she didn't move far. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke had managed to grab onto Naruto's leg. However Kakashi now struggled to keep on the ground as the wind worked harder to pull him into the air.

Kakashi couldn't lose his concentration he had to stay focused keep the kids and stay on the ground. Then suddenly he was hit in the chest as Shino was pulled off of the ground. He couldn't stay on the ground anymore and fell. They were all lifted into the air.

"NO!!" Kurenai screamed trying to escape from the vines watching them disappear into the blackness of the vortex.

She grabbed a kunai cutting herself free the hole was shrinking if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to follow them. She fell finally released but it was too late looking up she was able to see the hole disappear. "KIBA, HINATA, SHINO!" she called trying to reach her team.

They were all gone she was alone. She stared at the sky in shock on her knees this was impossible it can't be real. This had to be a dream they were just on the other side of the trees just waiting for her. There was a rustle and she jumped praying that it was her team.

Out of the trees an enormous gray wolf leapt into the clearing where she knelt. At the wolf's side ran a tall man with gray hair and a large scar across his face. Behind them came three young men one with black and two with light brown hair and a wolf at each of their sides.

She was too shocked and disappointed to speak but stared at the four men and their wolves. "We missed it again," the old man stated gruffly as if with a snarl in his throat.

He looked over at her his gray eyes cold. She wished she could bring herself to stand upright and ward off that cold look. Her legs however were like jelly and she was still in shock. Her last hope was gone they weren't coming back. She had lost them all. The boy with black hair came over to her and knelt beside her his black wolf at his side. "Are you alright you weren't hurt were you?" he asked his gray eyes kind.

"The wind took them all," she gasped finally able to get something out.

"How many?" another boy asked standing tall his brown hair messy and to his shoulders.

His wolf gave her the same stern impassive look that the boy gave her. "Kakashi and his team and my students," she stated.

"So seven?" the man asked his tone firm, "or six?"

"Seven," she replied looking at the third boy who was standing next to a tree looking up at the sky where the hole had been not saying a word his long brown hair down his back and rather smooth in comparison to the others.

"Alright," the old man stated and turned to leave.

"Father we can't just leave her," the boy next to her stated looking up at the gray haired man sternly. "She's in shock."

"Come now," the gray haired man ordered his tone firm and final.

The other two followed after their father the one at her side looked at her sadly then stood his head bowed following the others. Kuina looked back up at the sky her shock still not allowing her to get up on her feet.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to tell me what you think because I'm sure going to be telling you **


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the other anime mentioned below**

**Author's Note: as the other this is done with Selphie from SelphienKairi penname**

Sakura closed her eyes screaming as she flew through the air and she felt herself hit ground and opened her eyes in time to see Sasuke flying toward her. She rolled out of the way and Hinata crashed into her. Kiba who was flying toward the two of them did a spin in the air so he did a hand stand and was able to fling himself past them and hit a small rock wall. Naruto hit Sasuke hard and Kakashi tumbled between them Shino hitting him. He landed sprawled. "Ouch," he groaned unenthused.

"Get off idiot!" Sasuke snapped pushing Naruto off of him.

Naruto got up and there was a ripping noise as the seam of his jacket came undone. His pants were also up revealing his shins. "What happened? My outfit shrunk!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stood and he had the same problem his shirt was too tight on him and revealed his belly. Hinata hurried up off of Sakura. "I'm so sorry," she squeaked to Sakura turning holding her hand out to help Sakura up.

Shino stood and looked at his clothes and around at the others without a word. Kiba came over rubbing his head. "There's something wrong," he stated.

Akamaru gave a small bark. "You're all older," Kakashi pointed out standing and they realized how much taller they were now.

"How is that possible?!" Sakura exclaimed standing nearly knocking over Hinata in her rush.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked taking in the forest they were in with a river nearby. "This isn't the same place we were before."

Sakura screamed and they all turned to her ready to fight. She'd jumped back. "A RAT!!!!" she screamed pointing to the ground, "it's a dead rat and I was on top of it!!!!!!!"

Kiba came over as did Hinata. "It's still alive," Kiba informed her.

"It looks hurt," Hinata cooed softly picking it up gently.

"This is weird," Shino said plainly, standing by a pile of clothing that was scattered in the place where Sakura had first hit the ground.

"AH!!" a new voice cried and they all turned to see a girl with long brown hair with a ribbon in it standing there horrified. "That's…that's my pet!!!!" she announced.

Hinata handed it over to her. "I'm sorry it was an accident," Hinata apologised shyly.

She took the rat and held it gently her face terrified. "Are these yours too?" Shino asked indicating the clothes.

"Um…a friend of mine left his change of clothes for me to clean," she stated happily, "I just turned away for a moment."

"Sorry about that we didn't mean to drop in and mess things up," Kakashi stated.

Shino handed the now folded clothing over to her. "Thank you," she stated. "Do you live near here?"

They all turned to Kakashi. He smiled sheepishly. "We've just arrived," he admitted, "we're still looking for a place."

They all stared not enthused with the idea. "Oh so you have nowhere to go," she stated sadly.

Naruto stepped forward and slipped on the river bank and slid into the river and was started to be carried down stream. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl cried.

"You idiot," Sasuke snarled holding onto a little tree downstream of where they were.

With one swift movement Sasuke swooped down grabbing Naruto's shirt and pulling him out of the river. "Are you alright?" the girl exclaimed hurrying over worriedly.

She rushed checking that he was alright. "I'm fine!" Naruto grumbled upset that he'd embarrassed himself.

"You'll catch a cold," she worried.

"He'll be fine he's been through worse things," Kakashi informed her soothingly.

"Yah I'm a strong Ninja!" he announced indicating his bandana.

She looked at him blankly. "Ninja?" then she smiled "Ninja! I've never met a ninja before!!"

They all stared at her. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kiba told the two girls beside him.

"My name is Honda Tohru," she stated bowing her head.

"I'm Hikate Kakashi," Kakashi replied nodding to her, "and this is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino," Kakashi introduced pointing to each of them.

"Pleased to meet you all," she cheered happily.

They looked around at the forest they were in. "Where are we anyway?" Sasuke asked her.

"Are you lost too?" Tohru asked.

"Just a little," Kakashi replied, "if you could point out the way to the nearest town we'd be good."

Kiba rubbed his head again. He stopped and looked at his hand. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"Oh my you're injured!!!" Tohru exclaimed looking at the blood on his hand.

"It's not bad I just bumped my head I'll be fine," he tried to cover and whiped his hand on his pants.

"It could get worse!" she announced then sighed looking around and hugging her pet. "I suppose I could see if you can get looked at, at the house."

"I'm just…" Kiba started.

"Come on it's this way," Tohru ordered not listening.

"We could use a little help and get a barring on where we are," Kakashi reasoned, "and why you all are the way you are."

They followed and noticed she looked a little nervous holding the rat and the clothing they'd found. The rat moved looking up at her and she hugged it tighter, "good you're awake!" she exclaimed and Kiba could have sworn he'd heard someone say her name before she'd spoken.

She showed the rat everyone, "these are some nice people who are lost," she stated with a smile.

Sakura backed away from the rat. "Hello," Hinata greeted kindly to the rat reaching out to pet it.

Sasuke looked like he thought they were all stupid. Naruto was still sulking about falling in the river. Kakashi gave a fake smile. Shino was looking away and Kiba looked uninterested. They arrived at the house and she called inside, "I'm home and I've brought some people who are lost!" she called.

"Really?" Shigure stated leaning in.

"Sorry to be a bother," Kakashi started but didn't finish.

He looked at the two girls and smiled, "No problem at all," he greeted with a smile then turned to the girl, "Tohru where's Yuki?"

She smiled sheepishly still hugging the rat. "Um he'll be back later," she replied nervously.

He looked at her and noticed what she was hugging and smiled. "Oh," he said knowingly.

"I'm going to go put my pet in my room," she informed them with a sheepish smile.

Sakura backed away as she headed past. "So what brings you around here?" Shigure asked them.

"Well we were lost and after Naruto here fell in the river and she noticed Kiba here had hit his head she stated it would be a good idea to come here and ensure they don't get sick or hurt worse," Kakashi replied calmly.

"I'm fine," both boys said.

"That's good," Shigure said with a smile. "But you might want to get into dry clothes," he told Naruto.

Tohru came out again in her arms a pair of clothes. "These should work for you until you can change," she told Naruto and then hurried into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of water and a rag and bandages for Kiba.

"I'm fine," he informed her grumpily.

"It's best to check," Hinata said softly.

"Fine," Kiba conceded sitting and let Tohru take care of him while Naruto went into another room.

"So what's up with the clothes?" Shigure asked "did you all fall in and clothes shrunk?"

"No I think it's a new fashion," Kakashi covered up and they all glared at him.

Kyo stormed into the house coming strait at Hinata who'd been standing by the door. Shigure looked worried and Kyo looked up in shock at the last minuite. He screeched to a stop directly infront of her. they were nearly nose to nose. Hinata blushed in shock. "What the!!!!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed brighter and mumbled nervously. "Hey what's the big idea?!" Sakura stated pushing him away from Hinata.

"What are all these people doing in here!?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said softly, "you see they were lost and he was injured," she informed him indicating Kiba she'd just finished wrapping bandages on and he looked upset, "and another boy fell into the river."

Kyo twitched angrily but held his temper. "We won't bother you long," Kakashi added.

"What's up with that outfit?" Kyo asked.

"A lot," he replied with a goofy look.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Now, now we're guests," Kakashi reminded Sasuke who stepped back.

"He's right, Kyo they are guests and you need to treat them with respect," Shigure continued.

Kyo grumbled. Into the room came another boy tall with silver hair and purple eyes. Sakura blushed, _he was so cute!_ She thought. "Well this is a change," the boy announced looking at all of them.

"Sohma-kun," Tohru exclaimed, "I'm glad you're alright."

Akamaru let out a small bark. Kiba looked at him, "Do you have the rat?" he asked.

Yuki stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"You smell just like the rat," Kiba informed him. "I don't even smell another smell. It's almost like you are the rat."

Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki all stared at him. The others stared at Yuki. "I don't know what you're talking about," Yuki defended.

"That and Akamaru keeps saying that you're a dog," Kiba told Shigure.

Naruto came out dressed in a collared white shirt and baggy dark gray pants with pockets. "You talk to your dog?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Kiba," Kakashi interrupted, "that's enough these people have been nice to us there's nothing more to be said."

Kiba stared at him. "What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry to bother you but now that Naruto is done we'll leave you alone," Kakashi said kindly.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine after all as Naruto told you earlier we are ninja," Kakashi told her and they all headed out. "Oh and we'll return the clothes once Naruto's dry."

"Ninja!! What the he…" Kyo started heading out after them but they were gone.

"That was quick," Shigure sighed.

"Could they really know?" Kyo asked.

"The dog and his master know," Shigure informed them.

"How is that possible?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea."

"This is all my fault!" Tohru lamented putting her head against the wall in depression.

They looked at her despairing. "No of course not," Yuki tried to reassure her reaching forward to touch her shoulder.

"Why'd you leave like that?" Kiba asked as they headed through the woods, "that boy is the rat and that man is a dog!"

"It would be rude they kept it hidden from people and were uneasy the other boy also has something, they wish to keep it a secret and it would be untactful to tell them we knew," Kakashi informed him.

"Dog? Rat? What are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded.

"You missed it," Sasuke informed him sharply.

"Come on tell me what's going on?!" Naruto demanded but they ignored him.

They arrived at the edge of a town. "Well we do stand out a lot," Kakashi sighed. "The only one in normal clothes is Naruto and well…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"You can't be trusted to fit in," Shino told him.

"It's not like any of you could do any better," Naruto grumbled.

"He has a point," Sasuke agreed.

"Wow agreeing with Naruto twice in one day who would have thought," Kakashi pointed out.

"Sensei," Sakura started, "what are we going to do?"

He stared ahead solemnly for a moment. Then sat back, "OK," he started and they all leaned in to listen ready to act, "I have no idea."

They all fell back upset. "Well we have to do something," Kiba announced.

"It'll be best to stay in this forest and find another vortex," Kakashi put in.

"More camping," Sakura grumbled.

"Is there a way we can get new clothes?" Shino asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Kiba asked.

"It's very uncomfortable in these clothes."

"How do we know these vortexes go two ways?" Sasuke asked ignoring the others.

"We don't but it's the best we can do unless you want to return to the dog and rat?" he sighed. "Of course if Kiba had kept quiet we could have gotten a little more from them."

"How was I to know I was supposed to just accept the fact that he smells just like the rat I was confused!" he defended.

"It is a key skill in becoming a ninja," Shino informed him in his monotone.

**Author's Note: please reply or i will continue with the same stuff i am doing or i will change just because i don't know if anyone likes it or not**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket I couldn't come up with such cool characters as Yuki and Hinata

Author's note: I wrote this with Selphie from the SelphienKairi penname

Chapter 2: The Fight

Tohru headed home from work Yuki walked with her. "Are you still thinking about those strangers?" she asked. "It's all my fault for showing them the way and letting them in the house and seeing you all."

"Don't worry about it," Yuki reassured her, "there's no way you could have know about what would happen and plus they didn't seem like they'd tell anyone about it."

She still looked down. "Thank you by the way," he added and she looked at him confused, "I would have shown myself to them if you hadn't saved me."

She blushed nervously, "oh it wasn't much," she said humbly.

They headed though the town on the way back from Tohru's work. "It was weird that one girl had silver eyes and no pupils and the other had pink hair and the boy with the dog and the boy who fell in the river both had markings on their faces, I wonder what that means and the man who was with them wore a mask over his nose and mouth," Tohru reported, "I am confused."

"It was weird and I didn't even see them long but the weirdest thing was the girl that hit me fell from the sky," Yuki informed Tohru. "There was nothing for her to fall from or anything."

They arrived at the Sohma house and headed inside what they didn't see was movement in the shadows and some men in dark clothes come toward the house.

"Welcome back," Shigure greeted as they entered.

"So did you tell Akito already?" Yuki asked.

"Well there's nothing we can do yet so I was going to wait until morning to tell him about those strangers," Shigure replied.

Kyo came down the stairs. "I have a bad feeling," he informed them wearily.

There was a howl from outside. "Oh," Shigure sighed seriously, "there's a group of people surrounding the house."

"I was hoping I was mistaken," Yuki said seriously his tone worried and serious.

"What?" Tohru asked surprised.

"We're under attack," Kyo told her darkly.

There was a crash and smoke filled the room. Both Kyo and Yuki grabbed Tohru and pulled her out of it. Kyo went in to attack. Shigure stood on the stairs with Tohru and Yuki. "Watch Tohru," Yuki ordered hurrying into the fight to help drive out the attackers.

He noted through the smoke that Kyo was struggling to fight against one of the attackers. These men were good. Yuki managed to throw the first one easily enough but the second one matched his every move. Another came up behind him and he turned to meet that attack and barely avoided being cut by a weapon that flew at him. Through the smoke and crashes there was a scream. "TOHRU!" Kyo yelled and was nearly hit.

Yuki tried to rush to her but found his way blocked by a third attacker. He was surrounded. He looked over and saw Kyo hit and flung to the ground. He blocked one attacker with a kick and punched the second but the third got him in the stomach. He continued to fight but knew he was not going to make it. Suddenly another strange weapon flew toward him and it was deflected by another and the dark haired boy who'd been with the strange group came to his aid. "Not a bad for someone from this world," he said darkly.

Tohru screamed as the attackers came toward them and suddenly a dog jumped up and bit the man coming toward them and he screamed in pain. Shigure was fighting against more mostly dodging every blow. "Hello pretty girl," someone behind her stated and she turned in shock a man came toward her a knife in his hand.

"Not so fast," another voice said and out of nowhere the strange man who'd been with all the kids was in front of her and without care took the attacker by the arm and spun him around before he let go and the attacker went through the wall and through the room back outside.

"Sorry about the intrusion but the door was open," Kakashi said and Shigure smiled.

"No problem," he started then added solemnly, "just mind the house."

"Oh," Kakashi said looking at the damage sheepishly, "sorry about that."

Kiba jumped in and took out the attacker coming up behind Shigure with Akamaru who bit the nearest one. "Akamaru wouldn't leave you alone when he found out you were in trouble," Kiba announced.

The smoke was clearing and looking out Tohru could see the ninja she'd helped were all there. The boy with the sunglasses had a bunch of guys screaming covered in bugs that came to him when he put out his arms. Then there was the blonde boy who'd fallen in the river was all over the place there were about four of him she stared in shock. Then the dark haired girl took down her opponents with her hands open and most of the time with one hit. The pink haired girl used knives like the ones the enemy had been using and the dark haired boy was helping Yuki.

"What the he…?" Kyo asked as Naruto passed him for a third time from different directions but was interrupted by a crash.

Sakura was trapped as the bookcase fell cornering her with three attackers. Suddenly Sasuke was there. He jumped into the air hitting two of their heads together and using their shoulders to kick the third. There was another explosion and they were surrounded by a cloud of smoke again. "They're making a run for it," Kakashi announced and hurried into the cloud.

Tohru waited with Shigure on the stairs looking out worriedly. It was quiet. The cloud cleared revealing Kyo and Yuki with all the ninja. Kakashi stood by the doorway thinking. "They're sent just disappeared," Kiba announced, "that's not possible."

"Why did you rush in like that?" Shigure inquired as Naruto's clones disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Kyo jumped as the Naruto next to him disappeared. "Well you helped us out," Kakashi reminded him, "and it would be against the way of the ninja not to help those in need. That and Akamaru ran off when he found out you were in trouble and Kiba followed and that led Naruto who's always eager to help so we all came to help."

"What's up with those attackers?" Naruto demanded, "They aren't from around here either."

"Well like you'd know," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto growled angrily at Sasuke. "Now that looks familiar," Shigure said thoughtfully looking over at Yuki and Kyo.

"Where are you guys from?" Yuki asked.

They all looked at him. "Well…" Kakashi started, "since we've discovered something about you that you don't want the world to know I guess we can confide in you."

"Is that a good idea?" Sasuke asked.

"Well how else are we going to fit in?" Kakashi asked plainly then to the Sohmas and Tohru, "You see we are from a place very different from here and I'm not sure how to explain how we got here."

"Getting pulled into a hole in the sky," Kiba reminded him sharply unenthused.

"Well there's always that way," Kakashi sighed.

"We have no idea what your world is like and where we are if we are still in our world and have no idea how to get home." Shino told them, "The best we have are these men who attacked you but why would they attack you?"

"I don't think I did anything to them," Shigure stated thoughtfully.

"Never seen any of them before," Yuki confirmed.

"Nope," Kyo snapped.

"I don't remember seeing them could I have perhaps upset them?" Tohru asked hurriedly.

"It's fine I don't think you upset them either," Yuki reassured her.

"Well from the looks of things we could be in trouble perhaps you should stay around here for a bit I'm sure we can get you into school with Tohru and the others." Shigure informed them.

"I'm going to have to get a job," Kakashi sighed glumly, "aren't I?"

"Someone has to pay for our schooling," Sakura snapped. "And you are the only official adult!"

"I know," he sighed. "So do you know of anything?"

"I'm a novelist," Shigure informed him "I work from home."

"Not bad," Kakashi said impressed.

"Do all kids from your world wear clothes too small for them?" Kyo asked.

"Oh," Kakashi said straitening up, "I forgot that was the other weird thing that happened."

"We are all older then when we were pulled into the vortex," Shino informed them in his monotone voice.

"So how old are you?" Tohru asked.

"We were 12," Kiba told them.

"Well you all look the same age as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki now," Shigure informed them.

"Well we hate to be a bother, but is it possible that we could borrow some clothes so we can fit in a little more and so I can actually get a job then buy everyone their clothes?" Kakashi asked, "Shino over here expressed how uncomfortable his clothes are now and that's something coming from him."

"I'm sure they won't mind sharing" Shigure said and Tohru smiled happily and Yuki smiled politely and Kyo looked like he was ready to kill Shigure.

"I am sure I have something you two can borrow," Tohru exclaimed coming up to Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the fact someone had noticed her. "Thank you," Hinata said shyly.

Tohru led the girls up to her room. "Well then how about you two," Shigure said indicating Shino and Sasuke, "I'm sure Yuki could help you."

Yuki led them out of the room and Shigure turned to Kiba with a smile, "and as for you I'm sure Kyo will help you out."

"I never said I was going to help out," Kyo announced.

"Come on they did save you and Tohru I'm sure you can lend him one of your outfits until they can get the money to get their own."

"Fine," Kyo grumbled heading upstairs and Kiba followed.

"That leaves you, Kakashi was it?" Shigure asked.

"Yep and you're name is Shigure right?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yep I'll see what I have in my closet for you to wear."

"What am I supposed to do!?" Naruto demanded.

"You could be nice and fix the door," Kakashi replied calmly leaving following Shigure.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the broken paper door. "How?!"

Sakura and Hinata entered Tohru's room. "Oh what a beautiful bed," Sakura gasped.

"Shigure-sama got it for me," Tohru informed her happily. "Well this is what I have," she continued opening her closet.

"You don't have very much do you?" Sakura asked.

"Not really but I am willing to share all that I have," Tohru answered with a smile.

"That's so kind thank you," Hinata told her with a smile.

"That is very kind," Sakura put in hurriedly realizing how rude she'd sounded.

Tohru smiled. "Thank you," she said happily.

Author's note: Don't forget to review or I will not continue I'm a little sad and nobody seems to want me to continue


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Aquainted

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR FRUITS BASKET i do enjoy them though**

**Author's note: this was written with the combined efforts of Selphie from the SelphienKairi penname do look at their stuff too.**

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

Naruto struggled to try and fix the door unsure of what to do he lifted it up and struggled to keep it up but it didn't want to stay and fell apart one side started to fall and he put out his leg to catch it then the other side started to fall and he reached further. "It's going to fall," Shino's voice said.

Naruto jumped and the door fell on him and he ripped through it. "Graceful," Sasuke put in sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped turning to them he froze catching sight of what they were wearing.

Shino wore a green long shirt with red lining and red ribbons tying it and wore white pants. Sasuke wore the same type of shirt only it was dark blue with red ribbon ties and he wore white pants. Standing with them was the boy who had the purple eyes. Naruto snickered his eyes misgeviously narrowed and a smirk on his face that he hid with his hand. Sasuke glared at him like he was going to kill him. Shino didn't look like he was very comfortable either it wasn't either of their styles.

Kyo came down angrily and an agitated Kiba followed wearing a black tee-shirt and the same type of Kaki pants as Kyo. "Don't destroy it alright," Kyo snapped angrily.

"I won't," Kiba snapped just as sharply, "though I don't know why you would care."

"Are you saying something about the way I dress?" Kyo demanded angrily turning putting his face in Kiba's.

Kiba stared him down his a snarl on his lips. "It's very plain," Kiba growled, "and boring like everything else I've seen of this world."

"You're just asking for a fight!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"No more fighting in the house take it outside," Shigure said emerging from a room.

Kakashi came up behind him wearing a black suit, still wearing his mask. Naruto laughed slightly. "You look funny," Kiba told him.

"I could be wearing a robe like Shigure here," Kakashi sighed, "however I don't think that would make me fit in any better."

"Yeah I don't think the suit is the problem," Kyo said plainly.

"Where are the girls?" Shino asked.

They all looked at him. "They are girls they take longer to get ready," Shigure said poetically. "It takes time to get their beauty to unfold…"

"This is a first time that Kakashi sensei is gathered with us before Sakura-Chan!" Naruto interrupted and Shigure looked downtrodden at being interupted.

"What happened to the door?" Kakashi asked looking over at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the door he was still standing in the middle of. "Um…" he started.

"He dropped it," Sasuke reported plainly.

"You're fixing it," Shigure sung with a smile.

"I WAS TRYING TO!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled, "You're a klutz you have to take care of your messes!"

They looked up to see Sakura and Tohru standing at the top of the stairs. Naruto stared at Sakura she was wearing a pink skirt and matching sweater. "Sakura…" Naruto started kindly.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed happily spotting Sasuke in Yuki's clothes she was blushing happily heading down the stairs to him.

Naruto looked down trodden and Sasuke didn't look at her. "Here let me help out with the door," Tohru said coming down the stairs and for the first time Hinata came into view from behind Tohru where she'd been hiding.

Her face was bright red and she wore a dark blue pleated skirt and cream colored sweatshirt. Kiba stared at Hinata blushing slightly. Hinata headed down the stairs following Tohru. Kiba moved out of their way speechless. "Don't worry about it Tohru," Kyo said, "I'm sure he can do it by himself."

"It's alright," Tohru said with a smile, "they did all rush in to save us. I owe them."

"Thanks," Naruto said sheepishly.

"There's a lot we've got to fix," Shigure sighed.

"We'll stay and help out where we can," Kakashi informed him.

They took off taking care of fixing different parts of the house. Naruto was standing holding up a beam while reaching for a nail the hammer in his mouth. "Here," a small voice said and Hinata handed him the nails.

"Thanks," he replied his mouth full and for the first time looked at Hinata. "Wow Hinata you look really good in that," he told her taking the hammer out of his mouth then turning back to his work.

Hinata didn't move shocked her face glowing red. Naruto didn't notice too buisy working. There was a small creek and the ladder Tohru was on fell the leg broken. Yuki and Kyo looked ready to run and catch her but Sasuke was there first and caught her. She looked at him and blushed. "Thank you I'm sorry for the trouble," she started embarrassed.

"Whatever," he replied putting her down then heading back to work after giving a swift look at Kyo and Yuki a suspicious look on his face.

That night Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto slept in the living room while the girls slept in Tohru's room. "Something is weird about them I can't stand it," Kiba snarled.

"Now's not the time be happy you have a place to sleep that isn't the forest floor," Kakashi reminded him.

"Strange though either one of the boys could have caught that girl but I had to," Sasuke reported.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Earlier when the ladder broke and the girl fell both boys were fast enough and close enough to catch her but they both hesitated before acting," Sasuke pointed out.

"They're afraid of getting to close to another person or at least girls," Kakashi sighed, "I thought it was obvious the way they were so worried when Kyo nearly ran into Hinata."

"You mean how both Shigure and Kyo were so worried and shocked?" Shino asked.

"And the clothes that you found when we arrived they smelt like they belong to the rat," Kiba reported.

"It's late and we all have a big day ahead of us we should follow Naruto's lead and get some sleep," Kakashi told them.

The other boys all looked over to see Naruto fast asleep drooling on his pillow. "Sure didn't take him long," Sasuke snarled smugly.

Tohru came in the kitchen and to her surprise she saw the silver eyed girl already there making some tea. "I'm sorry for the intrusion I just wanted to help out a little I'll leave if you want me too," Hinata stuttered her face going red her voice quiet playing with her fingers.

"Oh no it's alright I'm surprised you're already up," Tohru sighed happily. "Let's make breakfast together."

Hinata smiled shyly and they set to work. Then into the kitchen came the boy with his dog. "Good morning," Tohru greeted cheerfully.

He looked at her surprised it seemed then answered, "Good morning."

"Good morning Kiba," Hinata greeted quietly.

"Good morning," Kiba replied. "I'm not used to people being around when I get up."

"Well we've got a lot of people to feed today so I thought I'd get started early," Tohru cheered happily.

"Shino, Kakashi, and Sasuke are gone already. Naruto is still asleep though," Kiba reported.

"Gone?" Tohru asked shocked.

"Don't worry they'll come back if their hungry."

"But they need to eat," Tohru fretted.

"Don't worry they'll be alright," Hinata reassured her, "they know what to do."

"Can I have some milk for Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Tohru replied but her hands were full so Kiba got out the milk and a bowl for the pup.

Kyo came into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Kyo asked looking at the puppy drinking the milk.

"There's plenty of milk left if you want some," Kiba informed him handing over the carton.

Kyo took it angrily. "It's my fault I said he could have some," Tohru defended him worriedly.

"It's fine," Kyo snapped his temple pulsing all the same. "I'm just tired of seeing you guys everywhere I couldn't even train in peace."

"Your morning training?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah there was that dark haired smug kid," Kyo snarled.

Into the kitchen came the blonde haired boy with a large yawn. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Already out and about," Kiba informed him, "I've already had my workout for the morning I was surprised to see you still asleep when I got back."

Naruto looked at him angrily. "I was tired but I'm alright now and I'm not going to let you surpass me."

"Well everyone seems to be up and about this morning," Shigure greeted happily entering.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Tohru informed him as Sakura came in.

"Let me help," Sakura put in hurriedly and took some things to put on the table.

She had her arms full and headed into the dining room and Yuki entered the kitchen half asleep and nearly ran into Sakura. Shigure grabbed him by the shoulder to prevent collision at the last second and led him into the kitchen. "You don't want to be doing that," Shigure said cheerfully with his smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"Sohma-kun isn't much of a morning person," Tohru replied happily.

They sat at the table Sasuke and Shino returned to eat however Kakashi still wasn't back. "Is Kakashi-sensei just being late as always?" Sakura asked.

"He's already in town," Sasuke informed her.

"He hasn't eaten anything though," Tohru gasped.

"He probably has but we haven't seen him he doesn't want anyone to see his face," Sasuke continued.

"Why is that?" Kyo asked, "Is he hiding his hideous face?"

"I'm sure that's not the reason," Tohru defended kindly.

"I wonder what he looks like without the mask," Shigure pondered thoughtfully.

"We don't even know and we're his team," Naruto snarled glumly.

"But for what reason would he hide his face?" Yuki asked.

"In our world ninja are the supreme power and are constantly fighting enemies, Kakashi-sensei is a great ninja well known and feared. He might be hiding his face from his enemies," Shino told them, "or from potential enemies."

"But there's nothing to fear here," Yuki pointed out, "we don't have ninja and there are no enemies."

"I'm not going to change because I'm here," Kiba informed them sharply. "I don't think any of us are going to let our guard down."

There was a slightly awkward silence following that statement. "It's about time for school now," Yuki said breaking the silence and getting up.

Tohru and Kyo got up as well. "School I'm glad I don't have to go," Naruto laughed putting his arms up behind his head haughtily.

"You will soon enough," Shigure reminded him.

Naruto fell over in shock. "What??" he demanded.

"Don't you pay any attention?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't like going back to school either," Kiba snarled with a scowl.

"I don't see any point to it," Sasuke put in.

"Oh but you need to go to school," Tohru told them hurriedly.

"As long as you don't come to our school I don't care," Kyo announced.

"They are going to your school to ensure those men don't try and get you at school," Shigure told him.

"It's a mission we don't get paid for," Sasuke grumbled smugly.

Tohru headed down the hall at school. She held her books to her chest. _How were those ninja going to fit in? What was their leader going to do for a job would they be alright at home? _"You sure seem distracted," Arisa stated.

Tohru jumped slightly. "There's just a lot going on," she stated shyly.

"Your wave is troubled," Hanajima stated.

"I'm just worried about some new people I've met," she stated.

"More of the Sohma family?" Arisa asked.

"No," Tohru stated, "It's just some people I ran into not long ago and they didn't have much and nowhere to go I just feel bad."

"You can't help everyone I'm sure they're just fine," Arisa stated and with that they continued.

_I wonder if their sensei had any luck today_ Tohru thought as she followed her friends.

**Author's note: thank you for the comment about continueing I really appreciate it. Please comment I do listen and reply and I would like to know what you think weather good or bad. Even if you can't think up a good reason or anything I would appreciate some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trying to Blend in

**disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Fruits Basket**

**Author's note: this was written with the combined efforts of Selphie oh no she changed her name again now she's Riku'sgirl4ever'n'always do check out her stuff.**

Chapter 4: Trying to Blend In

Kakashi headed though the town it was dark and he gave a great sigh. He didn't like this world that much he'd failed all day trying to get a job. He sighed again then paused hearing a noise in the alley just ahead. He shrugged _might as well go check it out_ he thought jumping out of sight. He stood above the alley and saw in the darkness some men surrounding this one man that seemed terrified. He wore a nice business suit and held a suitcase close to his chest. The men surrounding him also wore nice suits and were large men. He debated about going down there and helping the man out. He really didn't want to get into something he shouldn't. "No don't please…" the man begged the men who continued to approach, "please someone help!" he whimpered.

One of the men laughed, "There's no one to help you now so just hand over the item and we'll make your death quick."

"No please…" the man begged as one of the thugs raised his club to hit him.

The man closed his eyes and there was a crash as something fell nearby. The cowering man looked out from behind his fingers and was relived the man about to hit him was distracted by the sound as well but there was no way out.

Standing on the fire escape where the pot had fallen from was a man with gray hair in a suit and a mask covering his face.

"What are you doing here!?" one demanded of him.

"I was just wandering," Kakashi informed them nonchalantly getting down from the fire escape.

"This isn't a place you should be," the leader stated.

Kakashi shrugged, "well I guess I shouldn't," he stated turning to walk away.

Two big men blocked his path. "It's too late now," he stated.

"I was getting too bored around here anyway," Kakashi stated.

Pulling out a switchblade one attacked. Kakashi redirected his charge giving him a push and he ran into the wall of the alley. The other attacked swinging a led pipe at him. Kakashi dodged with ease and stood next to the attacker and with one hit the man was thrown back and unconscious. Two more came at his back from opposite directions. "Look out!" the man he was helping called.

Kakashi didn't move until the last second and moved to one side and knocked their heads into each other. They didn't get up. The man holding back the man cowering stepped forward to challenge this new opponent. Kakashi didn't really seem to care. "How dare you throw down my men what do you think you are doing!?" he demanded.

"I really didn't want to get involved but… surrender now before I have to hurt you."

"You hurt me?" he asked with a laugh and then pulled out a gun.

_I don't know what that is but he holds it like a weapon_, Kakashi thought instinctively. It wasn't a smart idea to approach someone holding a weapon he had no idea about. "You should have stayed out," the man stated.

"I already knew that," Kakashi stated unconcerned.

"Don't kill him!" the man he was protecting called out and that was all Kakashi needed and he was gone.

The man holding the gun was suddenly hit so fast he didn't know what hit him. Kakashi stood over the leader of the attackers then turned to go. "Wait," the man he protected called out.

"I really shouldn't have interfered," he stated continuing.

"Please I want to thank you is there any way I could help you?" he stated.

Kakashi paused for a moment, "at least let me repay the debt," the man called.

Kakashi headed toward Shigure's house passing by where Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske were training like he'd instructed them before he had left. They looked at him suspiciously especially the suitcase he now held.

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Just something I picked up," stated Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're too predictable. Where did you really get it?" stated Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I did something wrong to get it," stated Kakashi.

Sakura glares after him as she follows behind him with Naruto and Sasuke.

"By the way I have a house for us" stated Kakashi.

"Really? How did you..?" questioned Sakura.

"Who cares?!" stated Naruto.

"You're so naïve Naruto!" stated Sakura.

Kakashi headed down the street Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with him. "So what is this house like?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" Kakashi stated. "If it's small I'm thinking Sakura and Hinata could possibly share a room and Naruto you and Kiba…"

"No way am I rooming with Kiba!!!" Naruto exploded, "He has Akamaru and he's so annoying!"

"Well until we can get this taken care of you have to learn to live with the fact you will probably have to share a room would you prefer to share with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd rather sleep outside then near that idiot," Sasuke stated.

"I wouldn't want to room with a jerk like you either!" Naruto burst out.

"Then that leaves Shino," Kakashi stated.

"With all those bugs!?" Naruto asked shocked "not happening!"

"Then stick with Kiba," Kakashi told him. "And Sasuke you'll be with Shino."

Naruto looked grumpy so did Sasuke. "THERE HE IS DADDY!" a boy's voice called and a small boy ran in front of them and looked up at Kakashi who was surprised.

A man ran after the little boy. "I'm sorry," he stated with an embarrassed smile, "my son has a vivid imagination."

"No he's the one that saved me in the alley!" the boy stated.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi stated slowly.

"There was a boy in the alley?!" Sakura asked.

"I made a noise and he blocked me from the bad guys before they noticed me and let me run away," the boy stated.

"I was wondering why you were noticed in the alley," Sasuke stated.

"It really happened?" the father asked shocked.

"Well…" Kakashi started.

"Thank you for saving my son," the man said taking Kakashi's hand.

"No big," Kakashi stated.

"You weren't hurt were you?" the man asked looking at Kakashi's mask and bandage over his eye.

"No they were slow and not very skilled," Kakashi brushed off then touched the bandages over his eyes. "That is an old wound."

"He's fast daddy he moved so fast I didn't know he was there until he was blocking me from view and that was in less then a millisecond!"

They all looked at Kakashi and he looked guilty. "That's 'cause…" Naruto started and Sakura grabbed his mouth violently.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Kakashi stated while the Naruto worked to get free of Sakura who had him in a headlock.

"Well you seem like a man of honor all the same," he started, "so what is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi, and this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," he introduced indicating Naruto who was still struggling to get out of Sakura's strong grip and Sasuke who looked like he thought they were very stupid.

"My name is Kiro Tonoshi and this is my son Tohma," he stated happily, "So are these kids your friends?"

"They are…" Kakashi started looking at them, "under my care along with three more their age that are currently at a friend's house. We just arrived and are just getting situated."

"Oh really so you just arrived what brings you all here?" Tonoshi asked.

"Unseen twist of fate," Kakashi told him.

"Oh," Tonoshi replied then smiled, "how would you like a job?"

They all stared at him Sakura letting Naruto go. "You're offering him a job and you hardly know him," Sasuke pointed out.

"What I know about him I can trust so what do you say? We could use a good man to work for us."

"Daddy, mom's calling us," Tohma stated.

"What kind of job is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Security guard," Tonoshi stated, "not much to worry about. Here's my card call if you want the job."

With that the father and son hurried away Tohma waving goodbye happily. "Well that was lucky," Sasuke stated.

"What are you even guarding?" Sakura demanded, "We have no idea about any of this."

"Sakura why did you stop me?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"Idiot we can't let everyone around here know we are ninja it's not something that is common around here we'll just be bothered," Sasuke stated.

"Who cares?" Naruto stated.

"It's best to try and fit in while we are here a bit we might be in danger if we get too cocky," Kakashi told him.

"You're one to talk, that little boy knew quite a bit you must have put on a show," Sakura stated angrily.

"It was that or let the boy die," Kakashi stated with a shrug.

"Sounds like an interesting offer," Shigure stated. "And Tonoshi is a very rich influential man it's something to earn his trust like that."

"I guess I'll take the job then," Kakashi sighed.

"Well you need a job," Shigure stated, "what's wrong?"

"It's a boring job and I've finished the book I had brought with me and I don't have another one I hadn't expected to disappear."

The group looked let down. "What kind of book is it?" Shigure asked.

"Oh no," Sakura said under her breath.

Kakashi pulled it out of his pocket to show Shigure. "It's a great book adventure and romance…"

Shigure took it from him in awe. Yuki and Kyo looked downtrodden. "It looks great," he gasped. "Can I borrow it?" he asked.

"Sure I've finished it," Kakashi informed him.

"What kind of book is it?" Tohru asked innocently.

"You don't want to know," Sakura said and Hinata hid her head.

"How about you read one of the books I've written," Shigure said pulling out one of the books he'd made for fun.

Kakashi took it with a shrug. "Why not," he said.

"The only adults here are perverts," Naruto said downtrodden.

Kyo nodded his face down. "So what are you all going to do about the entrance exam?" Shigure asked the kids.

Naruto looked really worried along with Kiba. Shino and Sasuke were impassive as always. Hinata hid her head slightly and Sakura looked determined. "I'm ready to study all that is needed to know about this world and what we should know!" Sakura stated determinedly.

"Good," Shigure stated.

"I'll help where I can," Tohru stated.

"I'm sure I could help you learn what you need to know to get in to our school." Yuki informed them kindly.

"Thanks" Sakura stated.

**A/N: I have not gotten a review in awhile and want some input here! Come on TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter 5: First Day of School

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Naruto I'm just a big fan YEY!**

**A/N: This is a work done with the combined efforts of my friend who had recently changed her penname to Rikku'sgirl4everandalways **

"Where's Kakashi?" Shigure asked as they were all eating breakfast Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all ready for school.

"Who knows? He's always been late" Naruto sighed.

"Hopefully he went to take that job he was offered" Sakura growled.

"He's probably somewhere reading that book" Sasuke grumbled.

The team nods in disappointment.

They finish eating, "well we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Yuki told the group.

"Oh no I was waiting for your sensei I didn't clean the kitchen yet!" Tohru exclaimed worried.

"I'll take care of it don't worry," Hinata told her kindly.

"I don't want to cause you trouble," Tohru protested.

"You've been so kind let me help out," Hinata told her.

"Thanks," Tohru conceded with a kind smile heading off with Yuki and Kyo to school. "I'm going to go train I'm tired of waiting," Kiba told them heading out Akamaru with him while Hinata went into the kitchen.

Shino headed out without a word. "Where is he?" Naruto grumbled.

"I don't know, but he has to enroll us in school" Sakura snarled. "_Kakashi-sensei you better get here quick or else!" _the inner Sakura roared.

The door opened and Kakashi entered. "Where have you been!?" Sakura demanded angrily standing.

"Yea Sensei!" Naruto growled as well joining her.

"No time we have to get going or you'll be late for your first day of school," Kakashi told them with a smile.

Sakura froze her mouth open in shock. Hinata stood in the doorway from the kitchen her face a brilliant shade of red. Naruto had his arms folded looking smug. "You'll have to find Shino and Kiba first," Sasuke added plainly.

"They're coming," Kakashi continued, "I found them first they are changing into their uniforms and here are yours."

With that Kakashi held out a bag for each of them.

Kakashi led them to a large building with all kinds of students in the yard entering the building. It didn't look that much like their old school at all and all the students were older then any in their old school. Kiba happened to look out across the school yard and something caught his eye. A girl with white hair was walking with some other girls. _That was unique_ he thought and she turned he could see her face. Her eyes were blue and she had a wrap in her hair near her face and the rest of her hair was short and messy and had a tiny ponytail that left some of her hair out. She was talking with the other girls politely. She was very pretty. "Kiba what are you doing?" Naruto demanded noticing Kiba who'd fallen behind, "We have to get to the office to check in. "If I'm going back to school you'd better be going back too!"

Whispers echoed down the hall, "Six kids all at once new to this school."

"One is really handsome and cool."

"One of the others is really rather cute too a tough guy he even has tattoos on his face and his eyes are so foreign."

"Talking about eyes have you seen that one girl with the short hair her eyes are so weird they're silver…"

"Forget that the other girl has pink hair,"

"Your new friends sure know how to make an impression," Arisa told Tohru as they walked down the hall.

"Well they are kind of different," Tohru agreed softly.

"Yes very they have unique waves almost like they have discovered something normal people don't know." Hanajima announced mysteriously.

"Really?" Tohru asked.

"Like what could they know?" Arisa asked.

"See this should be good enough you'll be fine," Yuki told the ninjas with a kind smile he then turned, "I've got more student council stuff to do. Sorry I can't do more."

"Thank you," Sakura reassured with an almost flirty smile.

Yuki smiled and headed away. "Hey new girls!!" someone called and they turned to see three fan club girls. "We need to talk to you."

With that they pulled Hinata and Sakura away from the group. "What do you think you're doing with Prince Yuki?!" snarled a fan club girl the three now surrounding the two of them.

"No one is allowed to hang around the Prince like that!" announced another fan club girl.

"Looks like you girls need to learn your place in this school." warned the third one.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked her eyebrows raised in unbelief.

"We are the heads of the Prince Yuki fan club. Who appreciate and protect the Prince from devious girls who would trick him." One girl announced.

"So who protects him from them?" Sakura asked almost silently to Hinata.

"He doesn't seem the type to like a fan club," Hinata pointed out timidly

"What are you talking about?! Prince Yuki appreciates all that we do for him!" snarled the first fan club girl getting in Hinata's face.

"Hey!" yelled Sakura pushing them away. "Leave her alone!"

"Who's that cool guy standing over there?" whispered a fan club girl looking around the corner to the boys.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." another girl whispered as the others joined her.

"You had better leave him alone!" Sakura snarled sternly but they ignored her heading around the corner.

Sakura hurried after them Hinata close behind her. They walk up to Sasuke and smile at him timidly waving. He rolled his eyes. "You're really cute" cooed one of the girls Sasuke gives her a strange look.

"You're almost as cute as Prince Yuki. What's your name?" the other one flirted.

Sakura clenched her fist and lunges forward but Shino grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "You shouldn't make another confrontation over this. Let Sasuke deal with it on his own" Shino sighed.

The three girls continued trying to get Sauske's attention. He didn't even look at them though. Shino has to keep his grip on Sakura who is still ready to attack, "My name is Minami and this is Yamagishi and Kyra. Won't you please tell us yours?" stated Minami.

"What do you think he thinks about us now? Yamagishi whispered to Minami after a moment of silence with Sasuke not looking at them.

"I think all of you are annoying" Sasuke informed them flatly.

They are shocked and the ninja head away and Sakura turns back and sticks out her tongue at the fan club.

"Why does everyone want to know Sasuke?" Naruto asked grumpily as they leave.

Kiba walked down the hall to class his mind wandered to Akamaru who was hiding in his backpack. He would be in big trouble if someone found out he was sneaking a dog into school. Animals not allowed in school. That was a stupid rule. They had all kinds of stupid rules including the uniforms. He felt so stupid and hated dressing like everyone else.

He looked up and noticed coming toward him was the same girl he'd seen in the yard before school she was walking alone and didn't seem to notice him her head down reading something on a notebook. She passed by. "Arf!"

Kiba froze midstep hoping she didn't notice. There was a growl. He turned swiftly and saw she was still there and as pale as a ghost. There was more barking and she grabbed her backpack swiftly. Kiba gripped his as well feeling Akamaru trying to get out. "Yeriku," the girl gasped her voice was urgent.

"What's going on here?!" a voice behind them stated.

They both didn't move clutching their backpacks. A teacher gripped them both by their shoulders. "What do you have in your bags?"

She was red in the face and Kiba was glaring. They were both escorted to the principle's office and waited outside.

Kiba pet Akamaru nervously, on the girl's lap was a tiny wolf cub. He stared at the tiny white wolf. "So why'd you bring your dog to school?" she asked after having sat in silence.

"He's mine," Kiba stated, "what about you?"

"She's my best friend," she stated.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," Kiba introduced.

"My name's Iriana and this is Yeriku," she said with a kind smile.

"Miss Thyua and Mr. Inuzuka," the secretary stated.

They both stood their dogs in their arms. They entered the office. The principle turned to them seriously. "Now I know both of you are rather new to the school but that is no excuse for bringing a pet to school," he stated seriously.

"She was going to be left alone all day I didn't want to leave her," Iriana explained sadly.

"That is not a good enough reason," he shot back and Iriana cringed like she'd been hit.

"Not only that but you both appear to disregard the school dress code," he continued and Kiba twitched slightly upset and Iriana looked devastated. "What is with those markings on your face?" he said to Kiba out of the corner of his eye he noticed Iriana looked very worried.

"I was born with them I can't do anything about it!" he announced angrily.

"You will need to have them removed or something they are inappropriate and Miss. Thyua what is with your hair?"

"What about it?" she asked as she nervously brought her hand up to it.

"It's white," he declared.

"It's my natural color," Iriana informed him nervously. "They said it was alright last year."

"So you were both born so unique?" he asked sharply and they both were silent. "Do something about your hair and you about your markings and if either of you come to school with a pet again you will both be suspended your guardians should be here by now to have your pets taken care of," he stated, "dismissed."

Kiba snarled as the door shut. "Stupid," he growled.

"What am I going to do about my hair?" she asked sounding angry, "it's not fair!"

Her expression at that point surprised him she wasn't the same cowering child as in the office instead she was glowering. "Why bother I doubt he'll see," Kiba shrugged it off.

She looked at him then sighed, "I could but…" she started. "It would be disobeying an order."

"Disobeying an order?" he repeated surprised at the serious tone she used.

"In trouble on the first day?" Kakashi asked coming up to him from down the hall.

Kakashi was dressed in a suit and had bandages over his eye and his mask on. Iriana stared at him for a moment. "Shut up," Kiba grumbled.

"So did you get in trouble too?" Kakashi asked Iriana.

She nodded, "Yeriku decided Akamaru was too interesting to pass up apparently," Iriana stated.

"Funny two kids with puppies in high school," Kakashi stated.

"Iriana," a woman called running down the hall toward them. "Is everything alright?"

She was a tall woman with long brown hair that came down her back. "I'm sorry about this Saundra," Iriana sighed sadly.

"Well you can't bring a dog to school," Saundra scolded.

"I know," Iriana sighed.

"I'm Kakashi," he introduced kindly to Saundra turning to her, "I'm watching over Kiba here."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Saundra and I'm Iriana's Aunt," Saundra said, "what do you mean watching over him?"

"Well I'm not really related in any way I'm taking care of him and 5 other kids his age so this probably won't be my last time coming to this office," Kakashi told them.

"You're watching six kids?" Saundra exclaimed surprised, "why?"

"You could say it was fate," he stated with a smile.

He then turned to Kiba looking worn out, "I can't believe you let yourself get caught," Kakashi told Kiba annoyed, "I don't know what to do with him."

"You don't care he had his dog in school?" Saundra asked.

"Not at all," Kakashi stated.

"Iriana," Saundra said slowly. "You do need to hand her over."

Both kids looked at their small pets and hugged them sadly. With one last goodbye they handed the puppies over sadly to their guardians. "Saundra," Iriana said as the woman turned to leave the cub in her arms.

Saundra turned and Kakashi stopped as well. "I'm sorry to ask so much of you but could you find some hair dye for me the principle said my hair was too out of the ordinary and has ordered me to change it to some natural color," Iriana informed her guardian sadly.

"HE WHAT!!?" Saundra burst out and they all stared at the woman who, moments ago, was so calm.

"He said I had to dye my hair you can just pick any color I don't care," Iriana repeated.

"Oh no you're not!" Saundra stated angrily and marched toward the office handing Yeriku over to Iriana as she passed.

Iriana stared as Saundra marched into the office. Kakashi and Kiba were staring and they could hear from the office Saundra's voice booming angrily at the principle. "YOU TOLD HER TO DYE HER HAIR!!!!!" Saundra yelled angrily.

"White hair is not a natural color and such uniqueness and crying out for attention undermines the system," he replied to her sharply.

"IT IS HER NATURAL COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!" Saundra boomed at him and Kiba felt like the room was almost shaking.

"That's impossible," he shot back.

"She's not the first white haired kid I've seen I went to school with a boy with white hair and he didn't do anything too it!" Saundra stated, "but that is beside the point telling that girl she must dye her hair is unacceptable! She is an obedient girl and was going to do it too! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are tearing apart a part of her by making her do that and she'd already done so much to fit in here at school how dare you try to make things even harder on her!!!!!!!!"

There was an awkward silence and Iriana stood her eyes wide holding her wolf cub nervously. "Fine she can keep her hair as it is," the principle said, "but I will not accept any more rash actions like today."

"I will see that this is taken care of," Saundra glowered leaving.

They stared as she headed out of the office and as the door shut Kiba could see the principle and he looked as white as a sheet, terrified. "There now there will be no more of this nonsense about your hair," Saundra stated, "it is just fine the way it is. I knew you wouldn't change your mind about following what he told you unless he reproved the order personally."

"Thanks Saundra," Iriana said blushing.

"Not bad," Kakashi stated as they headed past.

"Oh Kiba!" Iriana said stopping and reaching into her bag, "so you won't get in trouble for your markings again I have this."

She handed him a container that had a skin colored cream. "It's makeup," he stated.

"Well kind of but it's a cover up and it works really well and won't fade so nobody would know," she stated, "take it you may find it useful."

With that she hurried off. Kiba looked at it and Kakashi looked at him. "So you got in trouble for your markings?" he asked.

"Yeah he called them tattoos," Kiba stated, "and said I should have them removed."

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Kakashi stated as he headed out Kiba following.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"What other then white hair was she born with? What does she hide with that makeup?"

"Oh, Kiba I can't watch Akamaru all the time I've got to go to work," Kakashi stated, "so either you've got to leave him home alone or find someone to watch him while you're at school."

"I know," he sighed.

Kiba headed back after school with the others they were all talking excitedly about their first day at school. He looked over and saw Iriana she was hurrying away toward home probably. He paused watching her. What else could she be hiding? That and for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head how pretty she was. "Crush on your first day of school?" Haru teased coming up to him.

He blushed nervously. "No it's nothing like that!" he said defiantly, "she got caught with a wolf cub at school the same time I got caught with Akamaru."

"A wolf?" Tohru asked surprised.

"The principle thought it was a dog though because it was so small but it's a tiny wolf cub."

"Oh how cute," she said happily.

"Well anyway, the principle got after me for my markings and her for her white hair and she gave me some stuff to cover up my markings and Kakashi brought up a good point what else is she hiding? How many people bring wolves to school?"

"Didn't your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yea but that's our world she almost seems to stand out like we do," Kiba stated.

"She's been here for a nearly a year now," Yuki stated, "she has fit in pretty good, and has made some friends she was considered a little weird and naïve at first though but a quick learner she's already one of the top of her class."

"How do you know?" Kyo asked.

"One of the boys in the last student council meeting has a crush on her," he said discouragingly.

"Well she seems pretty cool," Kyo added on, "she did join in a game with the boys and held her own. She said she learned it from her brothers."

"Brothers?" Haru asked, "She always seems to go home alone."

"Apparently they were separated after her mother died and she went to stay with her aunt," Kyo answered. "Someone asked her."

"That's sad," Tohru stated.

"So you all seem to know a lot about her," Kiba pointed out.

"Not really I was just impressed with how she played but because she was playing I didn't so I don't know how good she really is," Kyo shrugged off.

"Just rumors," Yuki shrugged.

"I just noticed another person with white hair and thought it was interesting," Haru put in.

"I have seen her I guess but never spoken to her, oh I must be so rude never to have said anything to her!" Tohru exclaimed.

"There are too many people in the school to worry about knowing everyone," Shino told her.

"How long are we going to be here?" Naruto complained loudly having been ignoring their conversation.

"Just deal with it we're stuck here until we can find a way home," Sauske snapped at him obviously tired of his complaining.

**A/N: Kyra is a new fan-club girl that we just invented for the fact that there needed to be at least three girls to be intimidating to two girls that is of course if they aren't ninja so that didn't work to well against Hinata and Sakura. Oh and yey! a wolf in school! What kind of girl would bring a wolf to school? Review and find out**


	7. Chapter 6: Stranger Still

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to be updated I've been struggling with some school and work and I haven't been able to write much this is something I might not continue unless I can get some feedback and suggestions would be nice. This is written with the help of my friend who's name is now TwilightAnimeGamer talk about having a hard time coming up with a name lol. Hope you enjoy.**

They arrived at the Shigure's house and Akamaru barked happily to greet Kiba jumping into the boy's arms. "Welcome back," Shigure stated happily.

They took off their shoes entering the house. "I heard you got in trouble with the principle already," Shigure teased Kiba.

"Whatever," Kiba replied unimpressed petting Akamaru.

"I also heard of your little girlfriend," Shigure teased.

"Shut up," Kiba snapped, "she just had a wolf in school too."

"How often does that happen?" Yuki asked.

"How would I know," Kiba shrugged now turning and heading back outside.

"You need to change!" Shigure called, "or you'll get your new uniform dirty!"

Kiba didn't turn now out of sight Akamaru with him. "I'm hungry," Naruto complained grumpily.

"You are always hungry do you do anything else other then complain?" Kyo demanded sharply.

"Do you have a problem?" Naruto demanded.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have brought it up."

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, brat!"

"No! Please don't fight!" Tohru intervened.

Her plea fell to deaf ears as they moved in to fight. "Naruto-kun," Hintata squeaked coming forward to stop the fight.

Tohru stood between them and they stopped before hitting Tohru who pushed them back at the same instant Hinata was coming forward and Kyo bumped into her. There was a gasp from Yuki and Shigure. Tohru turned in horror to realize her mistake. She quickly picked up the cat. "Oh Fluffy you're back you must be so hungry let's get you some food!" Tohru exclaimed grabbing the orange cat as well as the clothes in one swift sweep.

With that she hurried into the kitchen holding the cat close. "Where did red eyes get to?" Naruto asked confused.

"Um un hu," Hinata mumbled nervously as if in shock still on the ground.

"Well still seem to have a lot of energy after school now don't you?" Kakashi announced coming around the corner.

"You're back early aren't you?" Shigure asked changing the subject.

"With the fact I had to leave to go take care of Akamaru I was given the entire day off I've been going out and seeing what is around here," Kakashi informed them.

"Then what have you been doing all day?" Sasuke said under his breath.

Tohru held Kyo, "I'm so sorry!" she wept upset.

"As long as they didn't notice it's fine," Kyo told her.

Kiba suddenly came in from the other door. "I was just coming to get some food Akamaru is kind of hungry…" Kiba started then stopped seeing Tohru apparently alone in the kitchen. "Where's the orange haired kid?"

"He's not here," Tohru started to cover nervously.

"Kiba," Kakashi stated entering the kitchen also, "Kyo has left you are probably noticing the smell from off of everyone else and this entire house is his."

Kiba fell silent but looked at the cat suspiciously. "I'll just get something for Akamaru then and be out."

With that he grabbed some food and disappeared back outside. "When he gets back tell him that we are at our house," Kakashi stated, "thanks for all of your help."

With that he gave a kind smile toward Shigure Tohru and Yuki then left the others following Naruto still questioning what was going on. "So we still haven't seen this house yet did you already see it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep and I have assigned everyone rooms," Kakashi continued calmly.

"So what is it like?" Sakura prodded sounding innocent.

"A house," he informed them calmly.

They all look down trodden.

Kakashi stopped outside the gate of this large western style mansion that was made of some dark stone. "what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "is something going on?"

"no," Kakashi told them.

"so what are you doing?" Sauske asked.

"this is it," Kakashi told them openining the gate.

The five kids stood at the opened gate in shock. "You're kidding," Sakura gasped while the others all stared.

"this is not the typical residence for someone who's helping out another person," Shino pointed out.

Naruto didn't pay attention rushing forward to look at all the things in the mantion.

**A/N: this might be the end please review and save this story ^_^**


End file.
